Promises
by kath0410
Summary: Rachel is upset when she can't find Quinn after their graduation. Little did she know, Quinn has a surprise for her, along with promises made that she knows the blonde will keep. Because they just love each other that much. Established Faberry.


**A/N: So, I'm back with a new Faberry fanfic! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put my other stories on their favorites! I really appreciate it, guys. So, thank you! Reviews would be very much appreciated :D**

**And, Dianna Agron confirmed that she's going to be on the 100th episode of Glee! Still, she should have been invited for The Quarterback. :( Oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Glee, sadly. Otherwise, FABERRY ALL THE WAY FROM SEASON 1! Yes, I love Faberry that much.**

* * *

Rachel Berry frowned when she couldn't find her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, anywhere. She was planning to ask the blonde out for a nice dinner once the whole graduation ceremony was over, but it seemed that she wouldn't be able to, unless she found out where the blonde was.

Tomorrow night, Puck would be holding a party for the glee club members in celebration of them graduating, and Rachel and Quinn had agreed to go. But for this night, the brunette wanted to spend some alone time with her girlfriend.

She sighed, and decided to search for her father's instead, in hopes that they had seen her girlfriend. She didn't have to search so hard, since LeRoy was tall. She beamed upon seeing her dads, and they wrapped her in a tight embrace, grinning proudly from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" Hiram said happily as he released his daughter.

"Thank you, daddy," Rachel smiled. "Have you seen Quinn anywhere?"

Hiram looked at LeRoy, and the latter hid a smile. Rachel pouted when she didn't get an answer.

"I think we know just where Quinn is," LeRoy smiled mysteriously, causing Rachel to tilt her head in confusion.

"Just follow us, sweetie," Hiram smiled and winked at his husband, then started to walk away.

Rachel knew that she wouldn't get a straight answer, so she huffed and followed after her dads. Well, it wouldn't matter, as long as she got to spend the night with her girlfriend.

The two men led their daughter into the parking lot of the school grounds, and Rachel couldn't hold in her curiosity anymore.

"Dad, daddy, where are we going? This is the parking lot," Rachel pointed out.

"Just trust us, dear," LeRoy said smilingly.

"Fine," Rachel muttered, and they stopped in front of their car.

They all got in, with Hiram at the wheel. Rachel pulled out her phone, expecting texts or missed calls from her girlfriend. She huffed when she saw none. She was already beginning to feel annoyed. Just where the hell did her girlfriend run off to without informing her first?

Hiram pulled out of the parking lot, and Rachel stayed silent, which was highly unusual, since she always loved to talk. Her dads brushed this off, knowing her irritation would soon go away once she saw her girlfriend. Oh, and would she break into a happy grin later that evening.

Rachel leaned against the window, staring silently outside as her dad drove around. She noticed that they weren't going anywhere specific, and it seemed like her dad was just randomly driving around town. She frowned, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Dad, just where are we going?" Rachel pouted.

"Patience, sweetie. We'll be there soon," Hiram grinned playfully. Rachel sighed and threw her head back against the seat of the car. She couldn't understand why her dads wouldn't just give her a straight answer, and tell her where Quinn was.

* * *

After around thirty more minutes of driving around aimlessly, Hiram decided that it was already time to head towards their real destination. He drove through the familiar streets of their neighbourhood, and Rachel noticed this. She now decided to keep silent, knowing that asking questions won't get her anywhere.

Hiram parked the car in front of their house, making Rachel even more puzzled about the whole situation. She thought that they were going to bring her to Quinn, but they just drove home. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, LeRoy looked at her through the mirror and smiled.

"Go on inside honey, your dad and I are just going somewhere," LeRoy grinned.

"But-"

"Listen to your daddy, sweetie. Go on inside, I'm sure you'll find what, or rather, who, you're looking for," Hiram cut her off, grinning widely.

"O…kay?" Rachel said confusedly, and got out of the car.

Her dads waved her goodbye, and Hiram drove off again. She fished out her key from her purse, and unlocked the door. She went inside, locking the door behind her. The house was dark and silent, and Rachel switched on the lights. She gasped when she saw rose petals scattered in what looked to be a trail, and she smiled softly.

There could only be one explanation for this. Quinn Fabray.

Rachel followed the rose petals, which led to her bedroom. The door was closed, and she gently turned the doorknob.

She looked inside, and saw none other than her girlfriend, sitting down on her bed. She smiled, taking in the look of her bedroom. Rose petals were scattered all around the floor, and lit candles also stood on the ground. The faint smell of vanilla lingered in the air, making her smile more widely. It was the smell of Quinn's perfume; her own personal favourite scent.

"Oh my God, Quinn," Rachel breathed out, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked softly, and stood up.

"Like it? No, I absolutely love it, Quinn," Rachel said, her voice cracking. "What is all this?"

"I'm glad you love it," Quinn whispered as she stood in front of the brunette, and gently twirled her around. "I wanted to make tonight special for the both of us."

"It's beautiful," Rachel whispered in amazement, and leaned up to kiss the blonde. "I love you so much, Quinn."

"I love you too, Rachel. More than words could ever describe," Quinn answered, a loving look reflected in her hazel eyes.

"Though, something is telling me that this isn't all there is to it," Rachel giggled, sweeping her hand, gesturing to the whole room.

"As perceptive as usual," Quinn chuckled. "I want to show you something…"

Rachel smiled and nodded, watching as the blonde walked across the room towards her hand bag. She saw the blonde pull out a short, white envelope, making her wonder what it was.

Quinn stood in front of her girlfriend, her right hand holding the envelope. She smiled as Rachel took the envelope, and the brunette smiled back.

Rachel carefully tore the envelope open, then pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, and scanned across the letter. On the upper left was the seal of NYU, and she smiled. She began reading the letter.

"Dear Quinn Fabray, it is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted as a student in the Tisch School of the Arts…" Rachel stopped midsentence, her jaw dropping in surprise.

She suddenly felt more confused than before. Hadn't Quinn already been accepted to Yale?

"But, what about Yale?" Rachel asked in surprise.

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "At first, I really did want to go to Yale. But then, I realized that it wasn't what I really wanted. What I want is to be in New York, with you."

"A-are you sure about this, Quinn? I know that our relationship is important to the both of us, but I don't want you regretting anything," Rachel asked softly.

Quinn stepped forward and cupped the brunette's face.

"I am absolutely sure of this, Rach. If I weren't, I never would have sent my application letter to NYU. Plus, their theatre program is quite good, too. I want to go to New York and be with you," Quinn said softly, firmly. "Because I want to promise you some things."

"And what would they be?" Rachel asked, smiling. Quinn smiled back.

"I promise to be there when you get accepted for your first Broadway show. I promise to celebrate that special moment with you, knowing that your dreams are starting to come true. I promise to watch your first show, and I will be sitting in the front row, no matter what it takes. I promise to watch every single one of your shows, and give you my full support. And, I promise to be there for you every step of the way as you get closer and closer to achieving your dreams."

Rachel was in tears by the time Quinn finished speaking. She could feel the warmth and truthfulness in the blonde's words, and she knew that they came from her heart. Only Quinn Fabray could ever make her feel this way.

"I-thank you so much, Quinn… I would love to have you with me in New York," Rachel smiled, and wiped away her tears. Quinn smiled back and kissed the brunette.

"I have one last thing for you," Quinn said softly, handing out a blindfold. Rachel looked confused as she took the blindfold. "Trust me."

Rachel nodded and put on the blindfold, trusting in her girlfriend. She was greeted by darkness as she placed it over her eyes.

"Are you good?" she heard Quinn ask.

"Yes, I'm good," Rachel responded.

She heard Quinn shuffle around the room, and immediately began to wonder what the next surprise was. She smiled softly to herself; Quinn was truly an amazing girlfriend, and she could not ask for more. She knew that she wanted nothing more than to be with the blonde forever.

"…Done," she heard Quinn whisper directly in her ear. "You can take off the blindfold now."

Rachel complied, and gasped when she saw a necklace with a gold star pendant hanging over her neck. She gently thumbed the pendant, tears brimming in her eyes.

"This is just amazing, Quinn," she said breathlessly. "I love it so much. I love _you _so much. Thank you…"

"Anything for you, Rachel," Quinn smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend passionately. "You're my golden star, the star that shines so brightly in my life, and I want you to know that you're the reason I've become a better person. I promise to also be your star, and always be there for you.

"I need you in my life, Rachel Berry, and no one else. You're the one that I love, and I promise to love you with all my heart for as long as we live. No, scratch that. I promise to love you _forever_, because I feel like I've known and loved you for that long. I promise to make you happy every day, and make sure to bring your spirits up whenever you feel down. I promise you that I will never leave you, no matter what happens. And, most of all…"

Quinn kneeled down on her knees and took Rachel's hands. Tears of happiness steadily streamed down the brunettes eyes as she looked at the hazel eyes of the girl she loved so much.

"I promise you that I will marry you one of these days. That necklace is also a symbol of my promise to you that we _will _get married one day. I'm sure of it, because there's nothing I want more than to spend forever with you, Rachel Berry. I could never imagine living my life with somebody else by my side apart from you. So… will you accept my promise to marry you?"

Rachel was at a loss for words. She knew that words couldn't express how she felt for Quinn in that moment, so she decided to place all her emotions in a kiss. She blinked back her tears, and gently pulled the blonde back up. She leaned up to capture the blonde's lips, relishing in the faint strawberry taste of her lips.

She felt Quinn's lips move against hers in a slow and loving manner. She swore that she could kiss her beautiful girlfriend every single moment of her life, and never get tired of it. She just loved Quinn Fabray that much.

"Yes," she breathed as they pulled apart. "I accept your promise to get married to you one day, Quinn Fabray. There is nothing else I could have asked for, than to be with you. My heart has always been, and always will be, in your hands. There is no one else I would entrust my heart to, except for you. I _know _that you will make me happy forever, because just seeing you smile, just being with you every day, is enough to make me happy. Nothing else would make me happier than to be your wife someday."

It was now Quinn's turn to tear up. Just hearing the brunette's speech made her heart swell with happiness. Deep inside her soul, she knew that Rachel was the one for her. Her faith in that simple, yet overwhelming fact, never failed to make her happy.

And Quinn Fabray would make sure to fulfill all the promises she made that night to Rachel Berry.


End file.
